The Masked Model
by ilovesports1999
Summary: A masked model comes to Seaford and she is FAMOUS. Nobody knows who she is but a few people, she has a cover up story she has a childhood friend in Seaford and his name is Jerry. Jack and Kim are introduced to the two and love is in the air I PROMISE there is Kick and JerryxOC Its a really good story but there isnt enough character for me to write it out BUT PLEASE READ
1. The Masked Model

**Hey guys this is a new story called The Masked Model. I swear this is a Kickin' It story it just has a really important OC.**

Disclaimer- I dont own kickin' it or anything else thats name brand in the story kk! :)

Fiona's Profile

Hi! My name is Fiona, I'm a 14 year old and I'm famous but no one knows. I'm THE Masked Model. The Masked Model is a world wide famous model that poses for her own line of clothes as well as other famous corporations. But the catch is she does all the modeling but, she manages to cover her face hence the model name Masked Model. I own my own company and such, im the boss but of course no one knows except my manager/lawyer/aunt. My aunt is my guardian and shes a lawyer so thats why she knew. Whenever I meet a famous person i have to do a photoshoot with they have to sign a contract saying that they will not tell anyone who i am or we could sue their ass across america. So far no one has done that yet. Thankfully.

**-Line Break- **

**Epilogue:**

**(this is like fiona's p.o.v with third person)  
**When I was younger and not discovered yet (i'll explain that later) I had the best guy friend EVER. He was amazing, his name is Jerry Martinez and he's just 2 years older than i am. We were best friends and in the end we fell in love with each other, he was 10 and i was 8. I know wow thats young but i was a really mature kid. We did everything together and he showed me how to do a lot of stuff. When I was 4 he made me join a dojo with him back in our hometown. It was fun! I was really good, well I was alway better at karate at him then him! By the time i was 8 i was already a red belt. That was pretty good for a 8 year old! Then came the day he had to leave to go pursue his acting career. On the day he left we went to our "place" we found near our houses. We made a promise that when he was 16 and we met up and we were both single we would get together again (they had a fling but they didnt date cuz they knew he had to leave) if they remembered the promise when they met up somehow. After Jerry left, she would never EVER get too close to someone in fear of losing them, just like her parents. A year after Jerry left my parents got hit by a drunk driver after coming back from an important meeting with some business people. The drunk drivers car hit my parents car off the bridge they were crossing. The impact making them blackout and then drowning from being blacked out and not able to swim back to the surface. I cried for a day straight as my aunt got custody of me. She was a FAMOUS lawyer and she spoiled me to death. When Jerry got the news he called me immediately and comforted me. I became a very strong independent girl. I still took up karate and that took me into another world that pushed me hard to achieve what i wanted. I became a 1st degree black belt when I was 10. When I was 10 i got an interest in taking photos of the stuff around me. Since my aunt was a lawyer she was rich so she sent me to a private school. In the courses I took photography as a course and I was really excited. By now I am the age of 11 and im in 7th grade. Yes i know an 11 year old in 7th grade!? Well yeah i was a really smart kid but i fit right in since i was really mature but also fun and wild when i was around the friends I made during 7th grade. In school i was the girl with style. I was the girl was was trending the clothes in school. I was popular but i didnt really like all the attention. I would always stick with my true friends! ;) So it was mid-semester and we had to do a project for photography class and it was a self-portrait. I was already at the top of my class, and i knew this was a tricky assignment. You had to use your knowledge of your camera and the settings. The hardest part is i hated taking photos of myself. I really hated it!1 I always thought i looked ugly, i hated my face i was very self-conscious even though everyone thought i was beautiful and hot ← mostly the boys *rolls eyes*. So then i got the great idea of putting on a mask or like a hat that covered my face so they didn't see my face. It was really brilliant and i loved the idea. when i got home my aunt was in the living room watching tv and i decided to set up outside in the backyard because it was very peaceful out there plus it was a magical place to be. I got out the tripod and set up my camera so it was on multi-pic and timer for 2 minutes. After i went back inside and changed. When i walked into my walk-in closet i alway put on an outfit by one company from head to toe. It was always something i did if i could. I mean Uggs didnt have a line of clothes and i liked wearing uggs so yeah. I felt like wearing Vans so i wore a Vans gray crop top with a nerd hello kitty on it with a denim Vans blue short shorts with black Vans skater high tops, with a black Vans hello kitty beanie. It took 10 minutes to dress because you always dress with personality then style, that is one of my mottos. I went downstairs then to the backyard to get the "photo shoot" over with. It was just another easy A right? I put the beanie on and covered my eyes and part of my nose with it. I pressed the button and walked over to the tree and posed for the photos. I took 4 minutes of photos with the beanie on then a minute without the beanie and with that there were over 150 photos. I took everything down and went to my room, I plugged my camera to my laptop and downloaded the photos. I search for 10 perfect photos and printed them out. to be honest when i looked at the photos they didn't even look like me. I swear i thought the person in the photo weren't me, my straight long jet black hair that flowed over my shoulders, that glowed, then my petite frame that showed my perfect curves, I swear this was not me, it looked like a professional model. even if people didn't believe me, i had about 50 photos that show me in the same outfit without the beanie for proof. I went downstairs to my aunt and showed her the photos i took. She took the photos from me and told me they were amazing, then she looked closely at them then asked me what was the model's name was. I actually laughed out loud. I told her it was me and she of course didn't believe me. I had to explain to her and showed her my extra photos of me. She was amazed at my beauty, and she called someone. After that call, my whole life changed. Her aunt had sent her photos to the Vans corporations and they loved the photos and made her a model for Vans. Of course they loved the fact that she was so mysterious because she hid her face. Her aunt had made up the name for her to be The Masked Model. So over the years she became famous as The Masked Model. No one knew her secret yet...

**Two year later: Fiona age 13**

Fiona was 13 and they had built her MM Corporation in San Jose. She had still kept her secret and now modeled for Gucci, American Eagle, Forever 21, and Adidas as well as Vans and her own clothes line of course. Her most recent model went over the charts and she had just become the #1 model. Her latest model job was for her swimsuit/bikini line. Though through the years Fiona has always kept contact with her old friend Jerry. Jerry had become a famous American actor.

One day her aunt told Fiona that they had to move to San Jose because she had to live near her corporation if she wanted it to become a success.. The place she was moving to was a little town named Seaford.

By the time they moved to Seaford and had their corporation settled and was a huge success Fiona was 14. Now she was in 10th grade. She had to go to Seaford Prep for school. Seaford Prep was the school for famous people. Fiona had gone there because on the side of being The Masked Model she was a famous model for swimsuits just incase people thought she was The Masked Model. Once I arrived to school I bumped into someone I would never thought i would see again

Jerry P.O.V (Present)

So here i am in Seaford Prep to see a long lost friend. My best friend Fiona. Her aunt had called me and told me that they were moving here for business. I was SUPER happy to know my childhood friend was moving here. Her aunt had told me to meet with her before school started so she could tell me something important before i saw her. It was around 7AM and school started at 8AM so i had to make this quick. I met up with Fiona's aunt and she told me to sign this contract. I really didn't know what it was for but i totally trusted her because after all she was as lawyer. I already skimmed through the contract to make sure it was nothing bad, but all it said was to keep the secret or i'll be sued big time. I signed the contract and finally i asked her what the secret was.

"So what's the secret?" i asked

"Well dont freak out nut i know i can trust you but Fiona is The Masked Model and I am not kidding also she is a swimsuit model for cover." she said calmly

"W-what!" i shouted then thought about it for a moment. I followed The Masked Model because she was well HOT! I then pictured The Masked Model then Fiona. "OMG how could i have not figured this out earlier?!"

"Yes, i know honey now dont tell anyone and if you do i will sue you ass" she said sternly

I nodded, and said "I will never tell a soul because Fiona is my best friend plus i dont want my ass sued"

She laughed at that comment and she sent me off to school. Once i arrived to school it was about 7:45AM and i went over to meet my best friends. Their names are Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford. Jack and Kim were both actors, models and singers.

"Hey guys i heard a new model is going to start going here and she's a swimsuit model! I cant wait to see her" Jack informed us

"Yeah YOU cant wait to see her in a swimsuit and drool all over her" Kim said while she rolled her eyes

I just laughed at her comment and high-fived her

"Yo whatever but my childhood friend is moving here and i cant wait to see her again, she really nice and skateboards, plays guitar and also does karate" i said

"Woah woah woah wait up cowboy! Karate and a SHE! OMG she will be my BFF then i wont always have to be the only girl in this group of pigs! When is she coming? Introduce me first! I NEED to meet her" Kim exclaimed while jumping up and down like a little kid while shaking my shoulders back and forth.

"Kim, Kim, KIM stop" i said while she kept shaking me while i tried to get out of her grip. "Jack HELP ME DUDE! This is not SWAG"

"Alright alright" Jack said while trying to pry Kim off of me. After he did, i got pushed backwards and i stumbled back until someone bump into me sending us both on the ground with her ontop of me. She got up fast and held her hand out, which i took and she pulled me up.

"Im so so so so sorry I didn't see you because i was looking for the office building." the girl said

"It's okay chill im in no harm mamacita" i said

She turned to me face me, to look at my face for the first time then stuttered, "J-Jerry?"

Authors Note: Yay that was it :) it was bad i know :( ill try to make it better! THERE WILL BE KICK i promise. so yeah how do u like the new important character ? I hoped u liked it :) Well bye ill try to update soon :) Also check my other story out Heated Up Truth or Dare! Im gonna update that story soon dont worry :)


	2. Meeting New Friends

****  
**Hey Im back with the masked model! Yay**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Kickin' It or anything else i mention that's name brand**

**Jerry's P.O.V**

"J-Jerry?" said the girl that bumped into me

"Uh yeah how did you know?" I said until i saw her face. "Fiona?!"

"OMG Jerry" Fiona cries

I run up to her and give her the longest hug EVER. She hugs back.

"Ahem"

I look up and let go and Fiona blushes slightly at how long we were hugging. I look up and see Kim and Jack staring at me.

"Oh guys this is Fiona. She was the girl i was talking about. She's my childhood friend." I said

"Hi guys as Jerry said I'm Fiona, what are your names?" asked Fiona

"Im Kim and this is Jack also we need to become best friends and girlfriends like ASAP!" says Kim while pointing at Jack.

"Nice to meet you guys and like totes girl but um.. could you guys show me to the office i have to get a schedule im the new girl here" says Fiona

Me and Jack's jaws drop to the ground while Kim laughs

"W-wait Fiona, you're the new girl, meaning the famous swimsuit model?" asked Jack

"Umm let me see uhh YEAH what part of NEW GIRL dont cha get? you know open your ears" Fiona retorts and rolls her eyes

"HAHA okay Fiona you are like my dream best friend! Anyways i show you around and help you! I can tell we will be like sisters" said Kim smiling while pulling Fiona away towards the office.

"Dude your friend is like Kim but nicer, scratch that JUST like kim!" Jack says

"I know haha i wonder what grade she's in. Hmm she's 2 years younger then me so she should be in 9th grade." i said while catching up to Kim and Fiona with Jack

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Okay I officially love you!" I say to Fiona

"OMG i know right! I thought i would never find someone just like me to hang out with! All my other friends are too girly to do any of the things i do" Fiona says

"Haha I know right anyways what grade you in?" i asked

"Well since im 14 i should be in 10th grade yep sounds bout right" Fiona says and then smiles

"W-wait you skipped a grade?" i asked suprised

"Uh yeah im smart for my age, i guess" Fiona replies

I scream for glee. "OMG your in the same grade as me! We have TO see if we have any classes together like ASAP!" I said while pulling her into a sprint to the office which she happily follows.

I really like this girl i hope we can be friends 'till the end because that would soo be great! She's tough but she also kind of girly which is okay. Also she has GREAT taste in fashion! This year is going to fun :)

**Fiona's P.O.V**

Well school is going to be fun! I just met up with Jerry and met this girl that i just met that is so AWESOME! She's like my sister haha we are soo going to be like friends 'till the end. Anyways she's dragging me to the office to get my schedule. So once I got my schedule it was snatched up of my hands into the hands of Kim.

"Hey i was reading that!" i protested

"Yeah yeah let me see if your in any my classes" she said while concentrating on the paper

"Whatever FYI you're going to show me where everything is ya know" i said while sticking out my tongue

Then all of the sudden someone grabbed me by the waist tightly and I freaked out.

"AHHHH What the fuck" I screamed then turned around and flipped the person that grabbed my waist.

"Owww that hurt Fiona!" said Jerry

"OMG J-jerry? Im sorry its a reflects ya know i can't help it" I said while helping him up to see Jack and Kim laughing

"HAHA you just flipped Jerry and he's a brown belt way to go Jerry now 2 girls can beat you up!" said Jack while laughing

"W-wait BROWN BELT and 2 girls?" i said confused

"Yeah we do karate together, me and Jack are 3rd degree black belts and i can beat his ass" Kim exclaimed

I just nodded and laughed because they were 3rd degree black belts and Jerry was only a brown belt. "Well Jerry took you long enough when I was a red belt you were still a white belt!" i said

"HEY it not my fault im a slow learner" pouted Jerry while Fiona patted his back

"Slow down i know you take karate but what belt are you now 2nd degree black belt?" asked Jack

I just laughed, "OMG NO i am higher than you guys, I'm a 4th degree black belt! i have to wait another year until i can train for a 5th degree belt." i said proudly

**Jack's P.O.V**

Wow Jerry's friend is really pretty but not as pretty as Kim in my eyes. Wow, did I just say that? I mean Kim is cute! But anyways she's a higher belt than ME!? And im really GOOD at karate!  
"WOW really! your so amazing can you teach me some of your moves? Im tried of Jack teaching me-_- he wont teach me hard stuff but you CAN YAY" Kim said excitedly

"Hey i don't want you to get hurt" I said

"whatever" Kim replied

"Yeah sure but can you tell me where my classes and locker are first because I dont want to make a bad impression ya know!" Fiona said

"Oh yeah sure first you're in all of our classes so that makes showing you around easier, second you're locker is next to mine, and third you say ya know a lot!" said Kim

"Yay and i dont know it sounds catchy ya know oh darn i said it again haha" replied Fiona

**Jerry's P.O.V**

Im just standing here looking at her. My friend, Fiona. She looks so much prettier than the last time i saw her. She would looks like a swimsuit model but she's also The Masked Model. I can't believe it! She's right there talking to my friends who probably don't even know. I have to tell her I know.

"Hey Fiona can I take to you privately?" i asked Fiona

"Yeah sure" Fiona said walking towards me

Once she got to me, i looked around then whispered, "I know you're the Masked Model. Don't worry i signed the contract"

She sighed in relief then said, "Don't you dare tell a soul and please don't freak out please!"

"Don't worry chica" i said while hugging her

"Hehe soo, whats up between Kim and Jack?" Fiona asked

"Heh you see it too" i chuckled

"Yeah so they like a couple or something? They look great together like really ya know?" Fiona replied

"Yeah I know they're just "best friends" as they put it, even though they totally dig each other! They're too stubborn to admit they like each other." I said

She nodded understandably and we walked back to Jack and Kim. Who were talking.

"So you guys ready to go to class which is.." Fiona asked

"Photography" I said

"REALLY OMG I LOVE THAT CLASS COME ON! WHERE IS IT" screamed Fiona

"Told you Im not the only one that like photography class" Jack smirked and told Kim

Kim just rolled her eyes and dragged the squealing a Fiona to class

**At lunch at Seaford Prep**

"Well that was fun" Fiona said trying to start a conversation up

"Yeah sure except the part where you took a weird photo of me" replied Jack which made everyone laugh remembering the photo Fiona took of Jack

"Good times" Kim replied

"Let's go to lunch yo im starving" Jerry said

"When aren't you" replied Kim and Fiona at the same time

The two girls busted up in laughter when they said the comment together

"Are you sure you guys aren't twins or anything" Jack asked earning him a punch in each arm by each girl

"Ow see what i mean!" Jack retorted

"Whatever can I see your phone I wanna play the new game you were playing in Language" Replied Fiona

"w-wwwhat i wasn't on my phone in language" said Jack clearly lying

"OOOO The Jack Anderson had his phone out in class, so much for teacher's pet" Kim said

"And like you haven't Mrs. Im-so-perfect" Jerry said to defend Jacl

"Shut up Jerry!" Kim snapped while blushing knowing she was caught on her phone during class

"whatever can i see your phone or not Jackson" Fiona said

"yeah yeah here you go and dont EVER call me Jackson please!" Jack pleaded while handing Fiona his IPhone 4S

"Yay" screamed Fiona jumping up and down like a little kid who just got a bowl full of candy

"what's so yay about his phone? you have the same one" Kim asked Fiona

Fiona just rolled her eyes at her blond friend and whispered, "There's no lock on his phone and i can snoop on his phone for blackmail purposes in the future"

Kim's eyes widen and said "YOU'RE A GENIUS"

Fiona replied, "I know i am and then when i run come with me and show me the closest girls bathroom that no one uses 'kay"

In response Kim just nodded and tried to keep a smirk off her face.

"what were you guys talking about?" asked Jack curiously

"Your phone and why its so YAY" Fiona replied

"And was is his phone so YAY and not mine huh" Jerry asked while taking out his phone and waving it at them

"OOOHH let me see" Fiona said while grabbing Jerry's phone as well and handing to Kim

"OH now this is double yay" Kim said smiling

"And why is it double yay now?" asked Jack again

"Because its called never-give-your-phone-with-secrets-to-chicks-who-are-us" Fiona said while taking off with Kim by her side leaving two confused boys behind

"Did they just.." Jerry started with wide eyes

"Yup and now we have to run" Jack finished while running after the duo with Jerry

**-Line Break- (still no-one's P.O.V with the girls in the bathroom)**

"Omg, wow that was fun haha" said Kim

"Right now let's get some secrets Kim" replied Fiona

Fiona and Kim unlock Jerry's phone first. They search through his phone until reach somethings that was hilarious. The two start bursting in laughter. It was a picture of Jerry is a one piece footie pajama hugging a teddy bear.

"hahaha, woah it hurts" Fiona said clutching her stomach from laughing too much

"Haha I know and it was just sent to our phones: Kim replied laughing

"Let's check if there's more" Fiona said while scanning Jerry's phone

They continued so far they found 4 more embarrassing pictures, 10 secrets, and that he's in love with a mystery girl with no name.

"I wonder who the girl is, she can't be that good" Fiona said with a tone of jealousy. Truth is when Fiona saw Jerry again she fell in love with him again but she kept it to herself

"Wow, jealous much" Kim asked jokingly

"Oh just shut it" Fiona snapped

"Whatever let's look at Jack's phone" Kim said jumping up and down

"Eager much are we?" asked Fiona joking

"As i quote, oh just shut it" Kim replied which caused the both of them to laugh

They searched through Jack's phone and find another photo. It was a photo of Jack naked but his hands covering his "private part".

"Wow who knew he had a to-die-for 6-pack." Fiona said

"And send but yeah like wow he looks really hot... opps did i say that out loud?" Kim asked

"I KNEW IT and yeah you DID say that out loud!" Fiona smirked in victory

"What do you mean i knew it" asked Kim

"When I first came here i thought you and Jack were dating but I kept it to myself and I asked Jerry and he said you guys were not dating and something else" Fiona replied  
Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever let's continue I found something interesting."

"'Kay what is it" asked Fiona

"Well looks like Jack has a secret obsessions/crush on the Masked Model" Kim said

"M-m-masked Model" Fiona asked warily

"Uh yeah, what's wrong? I mean the Masked Model is like so awesome I would love to meet her! Like if I did I would be so happy!" replied and excited Kim

"Yeah you might meet her soon" muttered Fiona so no one would hear

"What did you say?" asked Kim

"Oh I said who knew Jack would have a crush on her?" Fiona lied

"Yeah, anyways let's use that on him later, let's look for other stuff" Kim said

"Okay let me see the phone now" demanded Fiona

"Okay geez no need to be pushy" retorted Kim while handing Fiona the phone

"Sorry I am just really excited to see what else he has on the phone" Fiona replied while searching through the phone, like she was looking for something specifically

"Its okay so what are you looking for" asked Kim

"well, in language he was writing something, and I caught a glimpse of it, it had something like I love how something... AH HA i found it." shouted Fiona

"well what does it say? READ IT!" Kim pushed

"Okay okay it says, I love her, everything about her, everything from her beautiful blond hair to her toes. Her smile and laugh could light up anybody's day. She's beautiful but she doesn't think so. I tell her everyday, well in my mind. I love her soo much and her name is..." said Fiona

"What's her name?! Huh who could he probably write that for. Ooh i bet its for Heather Clarke no wait she has brown hair who could it be tell me!" Kim yelled her voice full of jealousy

"Well first, i quote from the the one and only wow jealous much, second it doesn't say the name her legit wrote dot dot dot." Fiona said smirking "I knew you liked him"

"Whhaattt nooo were best friends" Kim said

"Sure whatever i'll drop the subject just because i know you want me to, but i think we have what we need so let's go 'kay sista" Fiona said joyfully

"thank you, and let's go eat sista!" Kim replied

"Is there a cafe i just want some ice coffee and a chocolate muffin" asked Fiona

"OMG i thought i was the only girl model that didn't get a salad for lunch" exclaimed Kim

"Haha with all the activities I'm going i cant even gain weight plus i sadly have a fast metabolism" said Fiona

"Haha me too! How come you haven't been in my life earlier?!" asked Kim

"I don't know!? i was about to ask you the same question" Fiona laughed

The two were laughing but got interrupted.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"We know you're in there! Come out or i'll karate chop the door opened!" yelled Jack

"Go ahead! You're just going to get in trouble, then your parents are just going to be on your ass if you get in trouble again Jack" retorted Kim

"Shit, damn i can't in trouble again what do we do Jerry" Jack said to Jerry outside

"How did you- im not even gunna ask, how do we get out Kim?" Fiona whispered to KIm

"Okay I'll tell them to step away from the door, but knowing they won't, run away really fast since you don't know where is where, we'll hold hands, just keep up with me okay?!" Kim said grabbing Fiona's hand

"Sounds like fun" Fiona replied squeezing Kim's hand

"OKAY WE"LL COME OUT BOYS BUT STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Kim yelled at the boys

"Okay come on lunch ends in 40 minutes!" replied Jerry

The two girls made their way to the door and unlocked the door slowly. They then pushed the door opened and bolted out as fast as they could. The two girls ran out of the bathroom with Jerry's phone in Fiona's hand and Jacks phone in Kim's hand, and the girls ran as a fast as their legs could take them. The boys however were hot on their tail and almost caught up to them. the boys gained speed and Jack held Kim by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Jerry did the same to Fiona and the boys carried the girls to the cafe despite the girl's yells to let them go.

"Ugh i cant believe we got caught -_-" said Kim to Fiona

"I know but it was TOTALLY worth it haha" replied Fiona

"Yeah I know right! The stuff we got was awesome!" Kim said

"We're so toast." Jerry said to Jack

Jack sighed and said "I know but we'll get them back" and then he smirked

Jerry got the signal and they both stopped in front of a soft patch of green grass.

"Uh oh i know that smirk! Jerry please dont plea-" that was all Fiona could say before she and Kim were lowered to the ground and tickled by the Jack and Jerry

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA please Hahaahaha Stop hahaha cant breathe hahaha please" was what the girls were shouting at the boys

The boys stopped but pinned the girls down. They got up and help the girls up but hugged them from the back holding their waist and hands so they couldn't do anything

"Give us our phones back!" yelled Jack

"We would but if you didn't notice your holding our hands now let go people are staring!" kim snapped

_Snap snap flash snap snap (people running away)_

"Shit! Paparazzi took pictures of us! Crap and this position we're in looks it like we were couples!" shouted Fiona

"Be prepared for our photos on the cover of a magazine! Thanks BOYS" retorted Kim

"Yeah whatever i bet you're all happy on inside to be with The Jack Anderson" cooed Jack

Kim blushed, and said, "NOT"

"Hmmmhmmm" said Jerry and Fiona at the same time

"I knew you had a crush on me" Jack said cockily

"No and cocky much" Kim replied

"Okay stop you two where are the phones!" Jerry asked

"In our back pockets so let us go and we'll get it for you" retorted Fiona

"Nah uh, we don't trust you! We'll get it" Jerry said

"Uh im not letting Jack search my butt, yet alone my butt pocket." said Kim

"Hey im not happy with that idea but at least they'll let us out of this position 'cuz my wrist are gunna get bruised if Jerry keeps holding them" Fiona replies

"Fine just hurry up im hungry" whined Kim

"Alright come down chicas" Jerry and Jack said

The boys got one hand and reached for the girls' butt pocket and rummage to find their phone.

_Snap snap snap flash flash snap snap (people running away)_

"REALLY" Fiona and Kim yelled

"Got it" the boys said

"Paparazzi got another pic of us together again" asked Jack

"If you haven't noticed Mister!" snapped Kim

"NOW LET GO" fiona yelled

After the boys let go off the girls the girls walked away and yelled "WHO WHERE THE MYSTERY GIRLS" before walking off to the cafe leaving the two boys. The two boys were left with red faces that you would have thought were penguins

The gang made it through school, well the boys avoiding the girls and their questions about their "mystery girl". Finally Fiona invited Jerry, Kim and Jack over to her place.

**The end! Yay kinda... Im gunna update soon hope you liked it :)**


	3. Singing

**Sorry for the SUPER long update! I kind of lost intrest in this... this chapter is really bad I'm sorry **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything thats name brand that i mention in the story**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

We were on the way to my house when I remembered that they didn't know I was the Masked Model. CRAP i have to call my aunt like NOW!

"Hey Jerry come here I need to tell you something!" I whispered to Jerry

Jerry came over and asked, "What up mamcita?"

"Distract Kim and Jack for me!"

"Why?"

"Masked Model! They don't know about that yet! And I need to tell my aunt! HURRY! Please Jer!"

"oh crap right! I got this"

"Thanks I owe you"

"No prob call her I'll distract the lovebirds"

Jerry left and walked over to the two while I whip out my phone and called my aunt.

"Auntie! Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford are coming over and they need to know about the Masked Model thingy plus I think that they like have a photo shoot soon with me"

**"Alright calm down I already talked to their agents and just need to them to sign their names on the contract"**

"How dis you already make contracts for their agents when I just met them?"

**'Well I saw a photo all four of you online a just assumed you were friends, I was right wasn't I?"**

"And this is why you are a lawyer"

**"Yup and also Jack and Kim do make a lovely couple and GUESS WHAT?"**

"Yeah I know and what?"

**"Gucci wants you to do a photo shoot with you and Jerry in Paris! Bonus they needed another couple and I think Jack and Kim are perfect for the role"**

"NO WAY I'm so excited alright I got to go Jerry is keeping them distracted for awhile and plus we're at the front gate so could you open the gate thanks!"

**"Alrigtht Bye"**

"Bye"

I walk back to the trio only to find them bickering at Jack

"What did I miss?"

"Jack has heart underwear" Kim laughed out and I laughed along

jack gave Jerry a hard glare.

"Harmless joke right Jack?" Jerry asked

"Yeah when I karate chop your ass it'll be a harmless joke" Jack threatened

"Alrighty, here we are! Also my aunt needs to see both of you and I have exciting news when you come back" I explained to them

Kim and Jack nodded and when we entered the house my aunt was already there to escort the two to her office. Kim and Jack followed her into the study and the doors were shut. I turned to Jerry and gave him a huge hug

"God I missed you" I sighed as he hugged me back

"Miss you too" Jerry said

We made our way to the kitchen island with his arms still around my waist. It honestly felt comfy and I felt safe and loved.

"So you have news?" Jerry asked as I got a medium size skittles bag out

I opened the bad and feed Jerry a handful while I popped five into mine

"yeah We're going on a photo shoot all four of us in Paris for Gucci. Also it's a couple thingy, me and you , jack and Kim. So we can get those stubborn heads together in Paris. Romantic isn't it?"

"Yo that's swag! And yes! we can finally get them together! There is so much unresolved sexual tension between them"

I nodded and I continue to feed the both of us. There was a silence and it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable one. Later we heard a scream and a door opening.

I looked at Jerry and mouthed "Kim" and he nodded smiling at me

He held up his hand and begun to do a countdown with his hands, "5..4..3..2..1"

"FIONA THE MASKED MODEL?!" Kim screamed as she ran to me and engulfed me into a hug.

Thank god the house was sound-proof or everyone would know I was the Masked Model. Jack scrolled in with a shocked yet amused face.

"Yup" I squeaked out

"That's so awesome! I'm best friends with THE masked Model! That's so cool! And we get to do a photo shoot with you? double swag!" Kim said as she was still hugging me

"Yo do not take me word Kim! Swag is mine!" Jerry whined

"need...air...to..breathe! gunna...kill me can't.. BREATHE!" I croaked out

"Kim Kim KIM LET GO OF FIONA!" Jack shouted as he pried Kim off me and into his arms I shot him a thank you look then a smirk

'thanks Jack and cute, you and Kim together for the photo shoot, having to pretend to be couples. I can see it now, the covers of magazines. Kick has finally prevailed" I said

Kim and Jack shot me dirty looks

"I could say the same for you Fiona, you and Jerry" Jack retorted and Jerry and I blushed

"Whatever, what do you want to do?" I asked

"Swim-" Jack started

"No Jack no swimming" Kim said as she shot me a knowing look

Jack frowned

"So uh Fiona you still sing?" Jerry asked

"I can't sing Jerry, you know that!" I said

"Liar you were an amazing singer" Jerry countered

"How do you know I sing you never heard me" I shot back

"You play the guitar beautifully too" Jerry said

I froze, no one knew I could do that. I looked down

"yeah we'll sing! I'll do it with you" Kim said

"Alright let's go sister!" I said as I dragged her to my music room

"Wow doesn't sing huh?" Jack asked as he looked around

"Whatever" i said

"IS that a signed Van Halen electric guitar?" Jack asked as he inspected it closely

"Oh yeah, you can have it if you want, I have another one" I replied bored. I honestly didn't like that guitar

"WHAT ReAlly? You're the best!" Jack said as he was about to hug me

"Hold your horses you can my hug to Kim" I said smirking and Kim pushed me

"Okay just SING!" Jerry shouted as he jumped on the beanie bag in the room

"Alright I'll grab an guitar Kim you know the song A-team?" I asked as I grabbed an acoustic guitar

"Nice song choice" Kim replied as she sat on a stool next to mine

I smiled and sat down on the other one and began strumming

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_Fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly_  
_To fly, to fly_  
_Or angels to die_

__THe boys clapped for us.

We bowed

"You sing beautifully" Kim said

"Thanks you too!" I exclaimed and gave her a hug.

"What time is it?" Jack asked

"5 o'clock" Kim said

"Shit we have to go NOW!" I exclaimed

"Why? Oh crap the plane ride!" Jerry said

I nodded and we ran to the front of the house with my aunt already waiting for us

"I called your parents already and they have permission for you to all go also hurry don't want to be late for the plane" My aunt said

We all nodded and got in the car. this was going to be a fun trip!

**The End**

**Review**


End file.
